


Tony Understood

by hunters_retreat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Calm Tony, Established Relationship, Gibbs and his boats, Gibbs is good with his hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay.  So Tony Understood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Understood

  
He’d never been able to explain it really, what it was like to work with his hands.  No one understood when he told them about it, like words were never enough to convey what it felt to sand away the imperfections of the wood, to find the perfect shape and angle in her flesh. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been down there, a long weekend ahead of him and coming down off a bad case, he’d banished himself to the basement as soon as he’d come home. 

“She talking to you yet?”  Tony asked.

Gibbs didn’t look down at his senior field agent.  If he looked down he’d find Tony lying on his stomach, hands tucked under his chin.  Today it was a book, but other days he’d read magazines or just lie there sleeping.  A fine sheen of sawdust covered Tony where he lay and when he was done, Gibbs knew there would be a blank shape on the floor, a demented mockery of the white chalkboard shape of a murder victim.  Like Tony was leaving behind evidence of his time there so that all Gibbs had to do was find the trail of evidence to remind him that he really had been there. 

That it really was real.

“Not yet DiNozzo, but she’s warming up to me.”

He looked down then, couldn’t help it and Tony was staring over his shoulder at him, warm smile pressing into Gibbs’s heart. 

“I knew she would.  Girl like that can feel when a man loves her.”

Tony let his head back down onto his hands, abandoning his book for a nap under the skeleton of his ship.  He shook his head and smiled as he got back to work.

Okay.  So Tony Understood. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo not what I should be doing now... but it hit. So I wrote :P


End file.
